Un rol por el digimundo
by Habda Ivanov
Summary: Lo q parecían ser unas divertidas vacaciones se convierte en toda una aventura cuando los personajes de B.B. llegan a un mundo diferente.


**Un rol por el digimundo: Puerta al digimundo ábrete, Beyluchadores elegidos vamonos!**

Ohayô! o genki de su ka, bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con este fic, la idea de este fan fic surgió hace como una semana pero como no había tenido compu apenas lo pude escribir y subir, para que se den una idea lo que paso fue mas o menos así:

Recreación de los hechos, hace una semana

Bah! este digimon no se compara con el primero, el primero fue el mejor, aunque creo que le faltó algo a Digimon 1, pero ¿qué fue lo que le faltó?- **Dijo Habda acostada en un sillón viendo Digimon 4**

No te pierdas la nueva temporada de Beyblade: G-Revolution! de lunes a... (Creo q así iba el comercial)

Guau! G-Revolution, Beyblade si que es genial es unos de los mejores animes del mundo, pensándolo bien Beyblade, Shaman King y Digimon son los mejores animes del mundo...eso es lo que le falta a Digimon¿qué pasaría si los Beyluchadores entraran al digimundo, así habrían shonens wapisimos y grandes aventuras, es la mejor idea que se me ha ocurrido en toda mi vida MUAJAJAJAJAJA! **–Dice emocionada con estrellas en los ojos, luego ríe como psicópata**

De nuevo tu ataque paranoico? ya te tomaste tu medicina? **–Aparece una chica de pelo café, delgada y alta, (o sease Reelena mi sister)**

No porque sabe feo, además no me dio ningún ataque se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea! **–Dice Habda con un foquito en la cabeza**

Y tal vez la única en tu vida

Haré como que no escuché eso **–Responde molesta Habda**

Qué se te ocurrió?

Un fanfic!

Otro de tus estupidos fanfics?

No es estupido, además a la gente le gustan mis fics ¿verdad público querido? **–Pregunta Habda con aires de diva**

Siiiiiiiiiiiii! adoramos tus fics! **–Responde emocionado el público**

Déjate de idioteces! y mejor dime de que va a tratar tu tonto fan fics **–Dice Reelena mientras apaga la grabadora de donde provenían las voces y gritos**

Cuando lo leas verás que no es tonto! **–Se defiende Habda mientras prende la computadora **

**-**Error grave, error grave, error grave, se autodestruirá en 3 segundos, 3, 2, 1 **–Aparece un letrero en la computadora mientras comienza a sacar humo**

¡Let-it-rip! XD! (y valla que me ha dañado Beyblade, no puedo evitar decir ¡Let-it-rip! cada vez que escucho 3, 2, 1 ¡Let-it-rip! se los dije u.u)

Kaboom! .. **–Explota la computadora**

Genial **–Dice Habda molesta**

Se descompuso? **–Pregunta Reelena**

No, estamos jugando a las bombas atómicas - -Responde en tono irónico Habda

o.o

Y ahora qué?

Volviendo al escenario actual

Y eso fue lo que pasó, afortunadamente la compu ya está mejor y por eso apenas subí el fic, a todos los que se molestaron por leer las tonterías anteriores se los agradezco, por que se que a ustedes les importa un cacahuate lo que a mi y a mi compu le pase

Exactamente, nos vale gorro tu vida **–Responde Kai apareciendo de la nada**

Grr **–Veo a Kai con cara sádica y saco mi bazuca**

Oh, oh **–Dice Kai mientras sale corriendo**

Inche marica

Bueno como decía les agradezco a los que desperdiciaron su valioso tiempo leyendo lo anterior, como se que a ustedes lo que les interesa es el fic (tengo poderes de adivina)

Todos: (con una gotita en la cabeza) o.o

Ahora si vamos con el fic, pero antes quiero decirles que Beyblade y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y yo solo los estoy pidiendo prestados para el fic.

Ya que queda aclarado eso, vamos con el fic y por favor DEJEN REVIEWS!

Capitulo 1.- La sorpresa

Un día aparentemente normal en la oficina del señor Dickenson

Me lleva la fregada! hoy perdió el América! **–Dice molesto el Sr. Dickenson mientras lee el periódico **

Señor Dickenson los chicos ya están aquí **-Dice su secretaria **

¿Eh? ah si hágalos pasar

Pasen chicos

(Entran Tyson, Kai, Max, Ray, Tala y Kenny)

Pa´ que nos mando llamar? **–Pregunta Tyson intrigado**

Lo que pasa es que siento que ustedes se merecen un descanso y por eso decidí regalarles unas vacaciones **–Responde sonriendo el Sr. Dickenson**

Vacaciones? **–Preguntan todos emocionados**

Si! **–Responde el señor Dickenson**

A dónde? **–Pregunta curioso Max**

A Sydney, Australia!

A Sydney? **–Preguntan todos**

Por que preguntan lo que el señor Dickenson dicen? inches babosos **–Pregunta molesto Kai**

Eh, tu también dijiste lo mismo que nosotros **–Responde el chico rubio mientras ríe **

Ah si, entonces ignoren mi comentario **–dice algo apenado Kai**

u.u

Entonces nos pagará unas vacaciones a Australia? **–Pregunta aún más emocionado Tyson**

Si pero a la calle Australia entre la calle Francia y la Inglaterra, esta aquí a tres calles

–**Responde a carcajadas el Sr. Dickenson**

0o

Inche codo **–Dice Tala molesto**

No es cierto, es solo una broma, en realidad si les pagaré una vacaciones a Sydney, Australia, en un lugar conocido como "el paraíso de los surfeadores" **–Responde el Sr. Dickenson **solo fue una broma lo anterior **–Ríe el señor Dickenson**

Qué mal chiste! **–Responden todos a coro**

Kagua bonga! **–Grita Tyson emocionado**

Qué significa eso? **–Pregunta intrigado Max**

No sé, pero lo dicen en Rocket Power **–Responde sonriendo Tyson**

Y a Tala por qué? **–Pregunta Ray al Sr. Dickenson**

Si es cierto, el no es del equipo, el se coló **–Agrega Tyson**

Yo lo invité también a él porque a mi se me pegó mi regalada gana y por eso también invité a Hilary! **-Responde el Sr. D**

Uuuu ya se aburrió la fiesta, va a ir doña gruñona **-Comenta desilusionado Tyson**

Escuche eso Tyson! **–Dice apareciendo Hilary al mismo tiempo que le da un golpe en el estomago a Tyson**

Auch! **–Dicen todos al mismo tiempo**

Eso debió doler **–Dice Max mirando a Tyson que se encuentra en el piso**

Eres un inche idiota! **–Grita Hilary furiosa**

Y tu una p...

Ta ta taaa! o.o digo tranquilíceme séme - no digo calmense ya ! si no se calman no les pago un viaje ni a la esquina **–Interrumpe el Sr. D. tratando de calmar a los chicos **¿entendieron? –**Pregunta el señor Dickenson y todos se ponen como angelitos**

N/A: Jaja! si como no

Como les decía el viaje será mañana, así que los quiero mañana a las 7 de la mañana en el aeropuerto o los deja el avión **–Advierte el Sr. D**

El avión! el avión! **–Grita Tyson mientras corre por la oficina**

0 **-Todos miran a Tyson **

Eres un idiota! **-Le grita Kai a Tyson **

Mientras tanto en Italia, en una recamara en la que se podía ver un verdadero desastre se puede ver a una chica enterrada entre montones de ropa sucia

Bua! **–Grita Habda arrojando la ropa sucia** Toi aburrida, qué puedo hacer, ya puse los pañales sucios del bebe de Rosita en la cama de Roberth, ya puse tachuelas en la silla de Jonny, ya le arrojé la cubeta de agua a Enrique y lo hice que conectará la televisión para que se electrocutará, ya le puse a Oliver el letrero de "pateame porque soy gay" y ya lo patearon en la calle, y ahora qué hago, ya se, veamos que hace el Señor abuelito Dickenson **–Dice con cara malévola **

En la oficina del señor Dickenson se puede ver pegado abajo del escritorio un mini comunicador que transmite todo a otro comunicador que tiene Habda

Muy bien, OK, pero¿qué habrá mañana a las siete, así que un viaje, tengo que ir, pero ¿cómo, ya se! **–Grita Habda con un foquito en la cabeza**

Unas horas después en la oficina del señor Dickenson

Y de verdad que se emocionaron estos chicos, en que estaba? ah si iba a ver lo que pasó con los pumas **–Se dice a si mismo el Sr. Dickenson mientras cierra la puerta pero no se da cuenta de que en el techo hay una chica vestida de negro tipo Kim Posible **

Ahora! **–Grita Habda al momento en que mete al Sr. D. en un costal**

Unos minutos después

Ayyy, qué me pasó? **–Pregunta el Sr. Dickenson y se da cuenta de que esta amarrado a una silla con las manos y pies atados** -qué está pasando, si quieren dinero se los daré pero suélteme **–Grita asustado el Sr. Dickenson**

No sea idiota anciano yo vengo por otra cosa

Quién eres? **–Pregunta aún más asustado **

CONTINUARA

Dejen reviews! por faviux (si estoy loka, yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada momento)


End file.
